Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick connection, in particular for filling of gas cylinders.
Description of the Related Art
Such a quick connection is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,510 of the applicant. Here, a simple-to-use and secure quick-connect coupling is described, which is especially used for filling gas cylinders. in such gas cylinders more and more valves are used with higher spring forces, so that the compression springs for generating a bias in the quick-connect coupling can be increased in order to allow an easy shut-off. However, the mechanism is urged with a stronger force, in particular the actuating device having a control disc. As it is rotated in a frame of about 90°, multiple line contacts occur, so that the control disc and the frame at high spring forces are subject to increased wear and thus can be hard to move.